Belligerency
is a new form of player vs. player content within Monstrosity, in which parties/alliances of Gladiators and solitary monipulators can battle for treasure, prestige, and infamy. Participation *You must possess a Writ of gladiatorial summons to partake in the conflict. **To obtain or return a Writ of gladiatorial summons, simply speak to one of the following NPCs in their respective areas to get your hands on this most indispensible of items. ***Suspicious Elvaan: Northern San d'Oria (L-8) ***Suspicious Tarutaru: Port Windurst (M-4) ***Suspicious Galka: Port Bastok (K-12) Addenda Gladiators may be attacked by monipulators at any time until the writ of gladiatorial summons is returned. The writ may be returned by speaking to any of the above NPCs and selecting "Return writ of gladiatorial summons." * Monipulators may do battle with gladiators by speaking to Aengus in the Feretory and selecting "Enter belligerency. *As long as monipulators are in belligerency, they may be attacked by gladiators at any time. *Monipulators may retire from battling gladiators by speaking to Aengus and selecting "Withdraw from belligerency." Journeying into the Field Gladiators may currently square off against monipulators—otherwise known as "engaging in belligerency"—in the following areas. * Players whose level is higher than the maximum for the area they wish to enter will have their level reduced to that value. **～Lv.30: Buburimu Peninsula **～Lv.60: Xarcabard **～Lv.90: Uleguerand Range *Note: Entering any of the above areas by any method while possessing a Writ of gladiatorial summons induces a level restriction effect equal to that area's maximum level, and you are eligible to be attacked or to attack monipulators at any moment. Players will also be unable to enter Dynamis areas from these zones. Gladiators, Monipulators, and Belligerency *Gladiators and monipulators have special icons displayed above their heads that denote they have entered belligerency. Prestige *Prestige points are accrued by adventurers when they vanquish either regular monsters or monipulators. The more prestige one accrues, the higher his rank rises. *0 - 10,000 prestige: Gla *10,001 - 20,000: CG (Champion Gladiator) *20,001 and beyond: HCG (High Champion Gladiator) Belligerency Restrictions Gladiators *A gladiator's party/alliance may claim only one monipulator at a time. Furthermore, gladiators may not interact with (i.e. trade with, cast healing spells on, or purchase items from the bazaars of) either gladiators from other parties/alliances or regular adventurers. **These actions may be performed with gladiators as long as they are not battling monipulators. Monipulators *Monipulators may only be claimed by a single party or alliance at a time. Furthermore, monipulators cannot interact with other monipulators as long as one is doing battle. **Monipulators may interact with each other as long as neither monipulator is claimed. **In the event that the party or alliance who claimed a monipulator dissolves, monipulators may do battle with the gladiator who holds the right to claim them. Addendum *A countdown begins once players revoke their claim to a monipulator or gladiator. *Once the countdown ends, they may lay claim to different monipulators or gladiators. Obtaining and Losing Prestige *Defeating Regular Monsters: Obtain prestige equal to one tenth the EXP earned. *Defeating Monipulators: Twenty percent of the monipulator's infamy is split between party/alliance members as prestige. *Being Defeated by a Monipulator: Lose thirty percent of your prestige. * Monipulators who defeat gladiators obtain twenty percent of each gladiator's prestige as infamy, while the remaining ten percent is lost. Prestige Exchange and Equipment Enhancement *Gladiators may speak to the following NPCs in their respective areas to exchange prestige for either rewards or augmentations to certain pieces of equipment. **Suspicious Elvaan: Northern San d'Oria (L-8) **Suspicious Tarutaru: Port Windurst (M-4) **Suspicious Galka: Port Bastok (K-12) **Suspicious Hume: Pashhow Marshlands (E-12) (items only) Equipment Enhancement *Trade both the eligible equipment and a phial of alloy tonic to one of the above NPCs to begin the incremental augmentation progress. *Players will be asked to choose an upgrade path, then to undergo the necessary mezzotinting process that primes the equipment for augmentation. *Slathering alloy tonic on a piece of mezzotinted equipment increases its attributes with each application. Once the equipment has been optimally augmented, it may then be evolved into even stronger equipment. *Moreover, items can be re-mezzotinted and their upgrade paths changed at any time. **Mezzotinting partially upgraded equipment will not cause the piece to lose its augmented attributes. Evolving Equipment *Once a piece of equipment has been augmented to its maximum capacity, it may be evolved into an even more powerful piece by trading it to the relevant NPC. *Evolving equipment changes the level at which it may be equipped. Rewards *Defeating monipulators allows gladiators to reap rewards from chests that drop in the wake of the fallen the beasts. The spoils inside vary depending on the rank of the monipulator slain. Chest Restrictions *Gladiators must be of a specific rank to open chests dropped by certain monipulators. *Gladiators must be ranked CG or higher to open chests from NM monipulators. *Gladiators must be ranked HCG to open chests from HNM monipulators. **Players cannot open chests simply because other party/alliance members meet the above conditions. **Players must be a member of the applicable party or alliance at the instant the monipulator was defeated in order to receive any spoils. *Chests vanish once they have either been emptied or a certain amount of time has passed. *Players may do battle with different monipulators after a specific amount of time has passed. Category:Monstrosity